Not just an act
by Kiba-fan-16
Summary: Kukai and Amu are caught skipping class and forced to join in the school play. Kukai and Amu are unable to do the Romeo and Juliet so they switch to a comedy, so why are there still romantic vibes in the area? rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay here's my fourth story so far I hope you enjoy it. Its goin to be really short so yeh, only about three chapters or so but it's still gonna be really cute. When your done reading please review and ... well youll get good luck. ^-^ **

**It might seem boring at first but keep reading. If you still don't like it well ... oh well.**

**_Chapter One_**

_Missed classes_

_Amu's POV_

I sighed as I walked around the hallways purposely trying to be late for my gym class. I didn't mind gym but today I didn't feel like doing anything but sitting down. The bell indicating it was time to go to class filled the hallways as the late students scurried to their classes. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was arriving at the field and having everyone stare at me, I was relieved when the class was already running laps and the teacher was by himself.

"Amu, your late" My gym teacher scolded.

"I know I'm very sorry"

"One more lap guys, when your done come stand over here!" He yelled as he turned around.

"Sir, where do I go?" I asked.

"Go to study hall, tell them you were late for class" he ordered.

My gym teacher was a pretty big guy, his hair was brown and messy, his skin dark and rough, and his eyes were dark almost black. He was a nice guy but if you ever talked while he was talking his voice can be very loud and in your face.

I was about to turn around and walked away but the teacher stopped me quickly.

"Wait, Amu can I get you to take some equipment down to the equipment room?" He asked.

"But I can't carry all those" I said looking down at 3 huge black duffel bags.

"You don't have to, I'll get my star pupil to help you"

I looked over his shoulder and saw a boy jogging over toward us. Of course! I thought to myself. Kukai was gone all last year and had to repeat this level gym.

"Hey Amu why aren't you changed?" he asked as he came to a stop. He wasn't breathless or anything, if I ran that way without stopping I swear I would most likely be on the ground unconscious.

"I was late so I have to go to study hall" I answered.

The teacher picked up a bag and handed me one while he handed the other two to Kukai. We were only a little ways from the field when I started stumbling from the weight I was carrying. Kukai however was way in front of me lifting the two bags like lifting weights. He turned around and sat on the ground while he waited for me to catch up.

"What's the matter Amu?, it's only a little bag" he laughed.

I dropped the bag on the ground and sat beside him.

"What do you mean only a little bag? its almost the same size as me!" I exclaimed holding my arms out in front of me.

"I know your so small" He said as he examined me from head to toe slowly.

I covered myself with my arms. "Please don't look at me like that, it's violating" I joked.

His face was surprised at first, it took him a while to see that I was joking. "Ha ha. You thinking im looking at you that way, now THAT is violating"

I laughed along with him.

"Well someones not in a good mood" I chuckled.

"What are you talking about, this is my good mood" he smirked

I looked down at the bags we had better get going before I got Kukai in trouble.

"We should hurry up with these" I said as I got off the ground and dusted the dirt of my pants.

"Yeah" He got up slowly and picked up the equipment.

Now I know why he called my small. I was average size but compared to Kukai I was really small, I only went up to the height of his shoulders. Once again we continued our quest to the supply room. Kukai was way ahead of me again, and just like before I was trying not to fall over. I was unsuccessful when the weight of the bag shifted too fast and sent caused me to trip onto the ground. I landed with thud and I'm a moment Kukai was standing over me shaking his head from side to side.

"I can carry it for you" He offered.

I stood up quickly and shook my head. "No. It's okay, your already carrying two"

He picked the bag up any way and began walking. "I think I can handle it" he said happily.

I shrugged and began walking with him, it didn't look like he was having problems so I might as well just let him take it.

"Kukai, how are you these days? your always so busy with work and sports" I asked.

"Im doing good, and soccer season is coming to an end, and that job I had was only for the summer so I won't be that busy lately" He explained.

"oh, are you going to be trying out for the basket ball team?"

He came to a stop as we stood face to face with the equipment shack. "Of course I am" he said as he waited for me to open the door. He changed the subject by asking me about Tadase.

"Are you still into him?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he's so damn dense" I sighed and opened the door to the small building.

The room was very dark Kukai didn't even bother to look were he was throwing the equipment he just threw them in and shut the door.

"Well now I got to go to study hall" I sighed. Study hall was a bummer, the teacher doesn't let you do anything. If your chair even squeaks the tiniest bit she would have a cow.

"I'll go with you, I don't really feel like going back now" He said.

I looked at him "How are you going to come with me to study hall, do you know the teacher there?"

"No im not going to study hall" He smiled an amused grin.

"Oh so your going back to gym?" I shrugged and was about to walk in the direction of the building. He grabbed my arm and almost made me fall backward.

"Im not going to study hall or gym and neither are you" he said as he pulled me towards the school gate.

"Do you mean were skipping school?" I followed him with no resisting.

We went to the mall and hung out there, nobody seemed to notice us so we stayed there for about an hour or so before going home. I didn't mean for it to become a habit but we went there almost three times a week and rarely went to school. I thought that we could get away with it without being caught but I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two _**

_**The lead roles!!**_

AMU'S POV again.

"I wonder whats going to happen" Kukai whispered.

"I don't know" I whispered back.

We were in the Principal's office. It was a small room with beige walls and a grey carpet that covered the entire floor. There were plastic plants in a couple corners of the room along with big metal file cabinets. Kukai and I were seated in two chairs that were face to face with the principals desk. Thankfully she was not in her desk, nor the room...yet.

Kukai leaned back in his chair with a huge grin on his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head side to side. "What a bad influence you are, getting me in trouble with the school" He said.

I shot a glare at him and raised my voice just a little. "Me?, your the one who made me skip with you in the first place"

He shrugged. "One little detention never hurt anyone, calm down"

I took a deep breath and sank back into my chair. The seconds ticked by until finally the door opened with a _click_ and the principal walked into the room.

The principal was a lady, and a very pretty one at that. She was think, had glasses, long black hair, and a very pretty face. She smiled at us as she walked over to her desk and took a seat. She moved around into her seat until she seemed comfy enough to talk.

"Kukai how nice to see you, but it's not very nice to have to see you under these circumstances" She said politely. Her smile moved from Kukai to me. "Amu Hinamori, I've never seen you here before"

I looked down at me feet ashamed.

"I heard that you two were absent for second period class more than eight times in only one month" Her eye brows were raised when she told us this.

She waited for one of us to speak, but when we said nothing she continued.

"You already know that skipping classes is wrong and you'll never do it again, right?" she paused and continued when we nodded. "I'm going to save us time and just tell you what your punishment is"

We sat silently and waited to receive our predictable detention. But when she spoke the words that came out from her mouth were not the words I expected to hear.

"I'm going to call both your parents of course and you two will to take part in the school's annual play" She said seriously.

Both Kukai and I jumped up from our seats at the same time.

"What?!" We both yelled.

The principal stood from her desk and walked over to the door.

"You heard me, the drama club is meeting this moment, you two will be joining them" She ordered holding the door open for us to leave.

We walked over to the door and walked out of the small room. When we heard the door close behind us we both let out a groan.

"I don't want to miss basketball tryouts for this, they were suppose to be held today" He complained.

"Well I don't do so good in front of crowds" I added.

We walked gloomily down the hallway and up the stairs that were on the right at the end of the hallway. Every step I took I felt nervous, I for sure wasn't a great actor. Too too soon we were at the top of the stairs and were face to face with our punishment.

"Here we go" Kukai mummbled as he reached for the door nob.

When we were inside I was surprised at the amount of people here. There were only three students here and a teacher. There were two boys, one with short black hair and dark eyes, the other had shaggy orangish hair with light brown eyes. The other student was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, I recognized her, she was the exchange student from America.

"Woa im sure this is the reason why this was our punishment" Kukai said noticing the number of people as well.

"I guess so" I responded.

"You must be Amu and Kukai, have a seat and I'll introduce you to the others" The teacher said once he noticed us.

The teacher was a guy. He looked very young, twenty maybe, and was very handsome. His hair was black, but in the light had a red color to it.

We obeyed the teacher and took a seat in the row of chairs behind the other students. The chairs were in two rows of four and were placed in front of a small stage that the teacher stood on.

The carpets were red and the walls were white with lots of posters on it. The rest of the room was vacant except for piles of boxes and a couple of tables that were spread apart around the room.

"Amu. kukai, these students are Kanon" he pointed to the black haired o. ", and Fumi" he then moved his finger to the orange haired one. ", and the pretty one there is Jane" he finished.

I smiled at each one of them before their heads turned back to the front of the classroom.

All Kukai did was say 'sup.

"Okay lets get started" The teacher ordered.

My mind went blank as I looked around the classroom. I had no intention what so ever to participate in this play. Kukai nudged my arm playfully and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was, _dumb play._

I smiled and nudged his arm back. "Do I smell a challenge?" I smirked.

"No, it's probably just the teacher" He laughed.

I laughed a little too loud and had to put my hand over my mouth. When I finished laughing Kukai had his hand held out.

"Are you game for the war of the thumbs?" He chuckled

I took his hand and we started an all out war. His hands were much bigger than mine since he had his growth spurt so it wasn't surprising when his thumb pinned mine in no more than five seconds. We played a few more games until our teacher became fed up.

"Ahem" He coughed.

We looked at him as he walked over to us.

"We decided to do a remake of Romeo and Juliet" he informed.

"And?" Kukai asked. His hand still in mine.

"Oh nothing" The teacher smiled and walked back to the front. The three that sat in front of us were laughing quietly to themselves.

"Just.." He continued. "..That you two are going to be our leads" He smiled.

My jaw dropped open as I turned my head towards Kukai. wasn't Romeo and Juliet suppose to be a romatic play?. Kukai's face was equally horrified.

"Okay lets do a scene, the balcony one"

"um... teacher?" I said.

He turned towards us again. While the others went to up to the small stage to retrieve the script for their characters.

"My name is Mr. Hikiro" He said.

"Mr. Hikiro I don't think I can do this" I explained.

"Yeah same here" Kukai said from beside me.

He ignored us and stood on the stage.

"Just come up here and give it a try" He insisted.

I gulped and walked to teh front with Kukai right beside me.

On stage I got this wierd uncomfortable feeling. I shifted my weight nervously to my other leg as Mr. Hikiro handed Kukai and I our scipts.

"Okay, here's your script, just read them and try your best"

Kukai and I started the rehersals off with the balcony scene, the other students tried their scenes until we did a total of four scenes and came to the proposal scene.

"Juliet, will you marry me?" Kukai was on one knee and had one of my hands in his. I just stood there forgetting I had lines to read.

"Amu" Mr. Hikiro groaned.

"oh, sorry" I apologized and began repeating my lines. "But Romeo we can't"

Our act was stoppped and Mr. Hikiro began directing.

"Okay good now Kukai stand up"

He stood up as we waited for further directions.

"In this scene you hold Juliet and convince her to wed you" The teacher said.

I felt the heat rush to my face instantly.

"What?, but teacher.." I tried to object but was interuptted by him yelling "Action!"

There was a silence then Kukai started to read his lines again. I admitted that he was very good at this acting thing, I wondered if he was enjoung this.

"It'll be okay, you'll see" Kukai said as he held his arms out to me and wrapped them around my neck. My face heated up and became more red than a clowns nose.

Before Kukai sat more Mr. Hikiro called cut.

"This is suppose to be romantic, look at that big gap between you two" he scolded.

He walked over to us and put one of his hands on my back and the other on Kukais. He pushed us together until we were so close our chests were touching. Kukai's legs and stomach were also pushed up against mine.

The teacher then began adjusting Kukai's arms so that his arms were wrapped around my neck area again. I thought he was done but then he moved onto me.

"Okay Amu bring your arms up and hold his back, grab onto the material"

I did as I was told as he moved back to admire his work. When I looked up at Kukai's face he looked umcomfortable too.

"This is...interesting" He whispered.

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"One more thing" The teacher suddenly said.

"Amu, rest your head on his shoulder, and Kukai place your hand on her head like your stroking her hair"

We did as he said, but I started to feel very faint. The last thing I remember was seeing Kukia's worried face.

*******

"Amu, are you okay" Teacher's voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw five faces staring down at me.

"Is she awake?" Fumi asked.

When my eyes were fully open and I sat up Kukai bursted out in laughter while the others joined him.

"I didn't think it was possible to die of embarrassment" Kanon laughed. I stood up to my feet, the teacher didn't let go of me until I was balanced.

Kukai walked over and placed his arm over my shoulder. "Silly Amu, I know im goodlooking but oh my goodness" He grinned.

"Shut up" I muttered blushing again.

"So obviously this Romeo and Juliet thing isn't going to work out" Mr. hikiro sighed.

We all nodded at the same time and the teacher put his hand to his mouth in thought.

"How about we do a comedy play" He suggested.

My face lit up and both Kukai and I shouted "Hell yeah!" at the same time.

**hella it meh. woooh that chapter was long, I hope your not bored cus my fav part comes up next chapter. Im having so much fun with this, my first Kukamu fanfic! XD**

**Please review and i'll be your best friend lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Costume check_**

Amu's POV

"Since you two are the reason for switching to comedy you can stay here longer and come up with idea's" The teacher said.

"Come on Mr, don't do this" I whined.

"This is suppose to be a punishment remember" He said before leaving the room. Kanon, Jane, and Fumi were right behind him.

I let out a sigh and turn toward Kukai.

"What a pain" He muttered.

I sat on the floor cross legged, Kukai joined me.

"So what's our play going to be about?" I asked.

"How should I know" He yawned.

We sat there in utter silence for about maybe twenty minutes before Kukai got bored and went to fiddle around backstage. I got frustrated about how he was slacking off so I decided to say something about it.

"Kukai we need an idea!" I shouted.

"I know, what do you think I'm doing back here!" he shouted back "oh and I just love it when you say my name" He joked.

I laughed a little and walked to the back of the stage curiously. blushing like crazy I closed my eyes and turned away quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were changing" I said quickly.

I blushed at he sight. Kukai was trying on the costumes and didn't have a shirt on yet. He was fit I'll tell you that. There wasn't one sign of access body fat anywhere. He had a good build and his back was beautiful and looked good when it met his small waist.

I stood there waiting for him to tell me when he was done. A hand came down on my shoulder and patted it. I turned around to see Kukai with clothing on.

"Hey, so you saw a little skin oh well" He shrugged it off happily "It's okay for guys to show off like that, right?"

"Yeah, your right" I admitted. Guys always walked places shirtless why did I overreact like that.

I finally noticed that he was wearing a orange tuxedo, I chuckled. The suit was huge, too big for him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to have some fun until we can get out of here, what do you think?" he asked holding his arms out to the side.

"You look ridiculous" I answered honestly.

"Just jealous" he said.

I took a seat and watched him try on a bunch of other costumes that looked stupid on him. The stupid costumes included, a sailor, and chef, and a police officer. We had a bunch of laughs at the police one, It was poorly made.

I waited as kukai changed into his next costume. He came back with a pirate outfit on, but this one didn't look silly on him at all. He looked...handsome.

He wore a white dress shirt that had the sleeves cut off, revealing his muscular arms. His pants were green and ripped at the bottom and only went a little below his knees. The color of the pants went well with his light brown hair and green eyes. Of course he had an eye patch on which kind of ruined the cool outfit. Knowing Kukai the eye patch was probably the whole reason he chose this outfit.

"What, too silly?" He asked pulling the eyepatch off his eye.

"Yes" I lied.

He looked at me for a while and I started to feel self conscious.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You should try something on too" he said.

"No" I refused quickly.

He ignored me, put both of his hands on my back, and pushed me to the back of the stage.

"I don't want to" I complained.

"Come on, it'll be fun, just pick a random costume" he said as he pushed me to the costume box.

I let out a sigh and dug inside the box. I could feel Kukai's eyes on my back as I pulled out a big black robe. I took it out, pulled it over my head and turned around. He stared me down and started laughing.

"What are you suppose to be?"

"I'm a vampire" I answered.

"It doesn't look like it, it looks like a dress on you" After a moment his eyes became more amused "You look like a little princess, is it a dream come true for you?" He teased.

"Heck yeah" I played along.

He held out his index finger. "Wait here" he said as he ran toward the craft box. Only seconds later he came running back with a sparkly pipe cleaner in his hand.

"What's that for, your pirate sword?" I joked.

He laughed a little and made it into a circle, a halo shape.

"It's your tiara" He placed it on my head, it fit perfectly. "There now your even more beautiful" He smiled.

I turned my head in the other direction. "Whatever"

I was about to look in the mirror when my feet were swept up from under me. I was scared that I was going to fall but my back hit something lightly.

"Kukai!" I yelled.

"What?" He chuckled.

"You really scared me, I thought I was going to fall" I explained, still a little breathless.

He had one of his arms supporting my neck and his other supported my legs.

"Like I would drop you" He snorted, cradling me against his chest.

"Yeah your macho, now put me down" I grumbled.

"Nah, come on princess lets go on an adventure" He flashed me a smile and ran onto the stage, still carrying me.

"Kukai aren't we a little old for pretend" I frowned as I tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Come on just play along, it wouldn't kill you" He said.

"hmpt"

My heart thumped and I tensed up when I was suddenly flung in a circle.

"Oh my god a tornado!" Kukai laughed spinning me around.

"Stop! your going to drop me!" I shouted but laughed at the same time.

After a few more spins he placed me on the ground. I was very dizzy and unbalanced so I let myself fall to me knees. Still dizzy I closed my eyes.

"What's this, your not going to pass out on me are you?"

"Maybe" I mumbled, my eyes still shut.

"Well I guess that's my cue to give the princess the awake kiss"

My eyes flew open and Kukai's face was only inches away from mine.

"No, Im awake!" I said urgently.

"You could be sleep talking" He smile deviously, pinning me to the ground.

My heart started to thump wildly. Something was different about Kukai, He had a fiery, passionate, aura to him.

"See look totally awake" I pointed to my eye.

"Your probably just being delusional" His eyes narrowed, the same smile was on his face.

I acted quickly and rolled to my side knocking his arm so he fell to the ground. His fell face first to the ground.

"Amu you meat head!" he yelled.

When I got to my feet I laughed at his expression, it was anger meets annoyance.

"Besides isn't it the prince that wakes the princess" I stated putting my hands to my waist. "Your a pirate"

He got up to his feet too, his expression full of mischief.

"You better watch that mouth of yours before this pirate decides to kidnap the innocent princess" He snickered while he launched at me.

a little faster than him I ran to the very end of the chairs, while he mad a grab for my waist. "Kukai stop it" I giggled. He didn't catch me and I got all the way to the other side of the chairs.

"C'mon Amu, pirates are way better than princes" He moved to the side, so did I.

"Really now?"

"One kiss Is all I ask" He said and then changed his tactics. "I have an idea for our play" he smiled while he walked through the isle of chairs.

"Really, about what?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

"Well your the beautiful lonely princess" As he walked closer to me I stayed where I was and waited for him to continue. "And im the handsome traveler, or pirate if you prefer, anyway I have too much time" He babbled.

Soon he was right in front of me and had his arms raised out to his sides. "And were madly in love" He said enthusiastically.

Before I could so anything smug he caught me in his arms. His arms were tight around my waist and he put his head on my shoulder.

"So what do you think?" He breathed in my ear.

"I think you have a really big imagination" I said pushing him away.

He didn't seemed bothered at all about my reaction.

"Come on darling let us run away together on the great sparkling blue sea" He said raising his arms outward.

I folded my arms across my chest and watched his performance.

"We can look at the beautiful scenery, which will never compare to your shinning face that warms me more than the sun itself"

He finally got me laughing. "Kukai you goof"

He smiled warmly and walked toward me again, placing his hand on the side of my face. I thought this was more of his act, but his face became very serious.

"Now let's seal it with a kiss"

My eyes widened. He grabbed my chin in one of his hands and his mouth came down on mine. His lips were hot moist while they moved against mine. My body became numb and it was as though my brain had shut down. My body was weak enough that his lips forced mine open and I could feel his breathe inside my mouth.

Kukai opened his eyes in a way that almost made me faint. It was adorable how he looked upward when his eyes were only half open, his thick lashes towering over them was the finishing touch. They were intense, like I would melt just being near.

"It's a rule that you close your eyes while being kissed" he stated breathlessly.

I said noting and put my hand to my mouth in shock. Kukai's eyes went from fire and slowly melted to normal.

"Im sorry" he said blushing. "I probably scared you"

"No, you surprised me is all, im not frightened" I assured, my voice a little shaky.

He attempted a half hearted smile and we stood there in the akward silence.

**_Authors note: Lol i got really shy when i wrote the kiss scene. Kukai is so cool, just had to say that._**

**_I'll try get the last chapter up soon. Again, please Review and maybe tell your fanfiction people about it. I haven't been putting many stories up but the reason why Is Im finishing the whole story before putting them up. I am currently working on a Kiba and Hinata story and a Rin and Shessomaru story._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors note: Okay! so here I am with the last chapter. This chapter is meant to basically wrap everything up. I haven't been able to work on this much now that i have to share a computer with my sisters and my dad, so im sorry if anyone was waiting for this. so yeah I guess that's about it then. Read and I hope you enjoy the ending. ^-^_**

**_Chapter four_**

_The play**.**_

Kukai's POV

It was really awkward these past few days of practice since I...kissed her. Now everytime I looked at her she would look away quickly or try her hardest not to notice me. If I knew that this would happen I never would've done it. I guesse I was selfish, I already had a great buddy relationship with her, I wanted more than that, and now she was avoiding me.

"Kukai say your lines now, were waiting for you" The teacher said, his voice raised.

"Right, sorry" I replied. My eyes moved towards the script in my hands and I read the words.

"No Kukai you sound like a robot" He scolded.

"Well im sorry but im no good at acting, in fact im terrible at it!" I said with a little bit of attitude in my voice.

I let out a sigh and got off the stage "I need a drink of water" I said in a flat voice.

"Fine everyone take five!" Mr. Hikiro shouted so everyone could hear.

"Kukai you were great in the Romeo and Juliet thing what happened?" he asked.

I ignored him and went to sit beside Jane, who was sitting by herself.

"Hey Jane how's life being a ugly octopus princess?" I asked teasingly. In our comedy Jane played an octopus princess who really wanted to be beautiful.

"Its good, though my voice is cracking from having to repeat so many lines, because **someone** can't get them right" she made sure to raise her voice when she said someone.

I chuckled and sat on the floor beside her. We were beside the stage by ourselves. everyone else, including Amu, was sitting on the chairs. My ears picked up a silent laugh coming from the small group, a familiar laugh, and I sighed irritated. Amu was reading her lines with kanon and Fumi and I bet anything that they thought she was cute.

It made me mad that that could have been me laughing with her, only if I didn't kiss her, then everything would be normal. She's been avoiding me these past four rehearsals.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked trying to follow my gaze, I looked away before she could.

"Nothing" I muttered, a little pouty.

"Is it because your bad at acting?, or because of you little friend there?, or maybe both" She said smugly.

I smiled a little Jane was a pretty observing girl. So I just nodded in agreement.

"I know what to do, im going to talk to the teacher for a bit" She sounded excited and was half way across the classroom before I could even ask what her idea was, whatever it was I don't know how it was going to solve my Amu problem. I let my gaze fall to the script in my lap and started

**_The day of the play_**

"everyone take your places!" The teacher shouted while everyone around me scurried around me.

The plastic plant that I was carrying was heavy so I put it into place and ran off the stage, I was in charge of props and the set. Jane convinced the teacher that Amu and I sucked at acting so we should work backstage. Now Amu and I were going to be backstage by ourselves for a whole hour, bless Jane.

I took a seat on the chair next to the pink haired girl while the teacher counted down from three slowly. The lights went down, and a huge applause came from the crowd. Jane and Kanon ended up taking over the lead roles.

"Glad we don't have to act in the show?" I asked trying to make some conversation between us.

"I guess" she mumbled.

Anger started building up as I took in the tone she used. I had spent many nights trying to find a way to make things better and she wasn't making it very easy on me. So I decided to cut right to the chase.

"Look why are you avoiding me?" I asked loudly.

"Kukai shut your mouth, the show is on!" Mr Hikiro spat.

I ignored him and kept my gaze on the girl in front of me.

"I'm not" She said still not looking at me.

"Yes you are" I hissed quietly.

"No I'm not" She almost yelled this time.

Just before I could say anything Jane's face came out from the curtains.

"You guys shut up!" She yelled.

Little chuckles came from the crowd. Jane shot us a glare before going back to the show. We heard a big thud and loud laughing from the other side of the curtains. Jane must of fell or something.

I looked back at Amu and was ready to continue our conversation but when our eyes met we both bursted out in laughter. This sent a warm feeling through me, laughing with her like this made me feel so happy.

"Get them out of here!" Janes angry voice ordered. She had her head poking out of the curtains again.

"Wait to go Kukai you got us kicked out!" Amu said jokingly.

Mr Hikiro had one of his hands on each of our backs as we were lead to the backstage doors.

"See, I told you that **you** were the bad influence" I teased.

When the door behind us closed with a clack we were laughing again, we were like our old double trouble selves. Or so I thought. When we were done laughing Amu became serious and looked at me.

"Awe come on Amu, we were having fun why are being so serious again?" I whined.

"Well you kissed me, why did you do that?" she asked.

My heart thudded, this is where it all came down. Do I make an excuse, or do I tell her the truth? I asked myself.

"We'll I was just caught up in the act that's all" I lied.

She seemed to buy it and her serious expression slowly wiped away.

"Come on lets go for a walk and then come back and apologize, Everyone looked really mad" She chuckled.

I watched her walk forward, and started to think to myself. I guess this wasn't so bad, everything was how it was suppose to be.

"Come on slowpoke!" She turned around and smiled.

Her face lit up and It was like she had her own portable sun, unconsiously I smiled to myself not bothered by what I decided. I would just wait for the day when she found out the truth, that I really cared for her, and that what I did was _Not Just An Act._

**_The end_**

**_Authors note: I finally finished I hope you all enjoyed the ending, review and tell me what you think. ^^ tah tah_**


End file.
